Dangan Ronpa: The Ultimate Test
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: 16 Pokemon are whisked away from their everyday lives into a place... filled with complete and utter chaos. Will they survive? OC Roster Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hahaha, it's time for a frightful time! This would be my new project!**

 **000**

A mysterious figure sat on the chair looking wistfully at the camera.

"Upupupu, can we begin?" asked a mysterious voice. Most likely, it was the one who was holding the camera.

The figure smirked. "Of course… my name… you don't want to know. I'm inviting sixteen Pokemon… to an unknown location… I've already accepted one… but… I need fifteen more…"

The figure laughed maniacally. "I'm… an enigma… I'm part of these sixteen students… but to add some zest… I'll let them do everything for me… including adding despair to my life… this is the form… fill it in…"

 **000**

 **Okay, this is the form. Magnemitegeek provided it for me! And also… I'll only accept Pokemon that were PMed. Reviewed OCs will not be accepted… it would be predictable. Only one OC per person also! And... make sure that the species can walk on land... flying pokemon are accepted!**

Name:

Ultimate Talent:

Species:

Gender:

Personality:

Backstory:

Strengths (Up to 3 Only):

Weaknesses (Up to 3 Only):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship:

Strategy:

Fears:

Secret: (So the host of the killing game can use it against them).

What would they do if someone tried to kill them: (A victim thing).

Reasons as to why they would commit a murder: (A murderer thing).

Personality if he/she was the Mastermind:

 **Please enjoy… while you can…**


	2. Trailer 1

**Upupupu... I verified three unlucky victims that will join in the killing game...**

 **000**

 **INTRODUCING HAZEL, THE ULTIMATE ILLUSIONIST**

"Huh? You wanted to introduce yourself to me?" asked the Fennekin confused.

It rolled itseyes. "Oh well... we have to do it someday... my name is Hazel... don't forget it!"

 **000**

 **ASHLEY, THE ULTIMATE PRANKSTER**

A Whimsicott giggled as you approached it. "Oh... you must be brave to approach me... hold me hand!"

BZZTTT

"HAHAHAHAHA, oldest trick in the book and you fell for it!" chuckled the Whimsicott. "My name is Ashley... and I would very like to hang out with you sometime... you look like a lot of fun!

 **000**

 **ASHER, THE ULTIMATE FIGHTER**

A Gallade folded its arms in thought. "So... all we need to do is to find out about what happened... then maybe, the class trial would be easier..."

A light blush appeared on his face. "After all... you're the one who solves the crimes...

 **000**

 **That's the current status of OCs accepted. It's also the first trailer showcasing them.**


	3. OC Update 1

**ANOTHER OC UPDATE TO KEEP YOU ALL UPDATED!**

* * *

 **MALE:**

 **1\. ASHER THE GALLADE (ULTIMATE FIGHTER)- Juniorlockz**

 **2\. HAZEL THE FENNEKIN (ULTIMATE ILLUSIONIST)- Tricky Espeon**

 **3\. IZAYA THE CROBAT (ULTIMATE GAMBLER)- Fuzzboy**

 **4\. ARCHIMEDES THE GLISCOR (ULTIMATE CONSPIRACIST)- Ahawtdawg**

 **5\. LAWRENCE THE LICKYLICKY (ULTIMATE TROLL)- Magnemitegeek**

 **6\. PATCH THE GROVYLE (ULTIMATE ANALYST)- Artamis9**

 **7\. TREVOR THE SCRAFTY (ULTIMATE CRIMINAL)- Bonetrousle**

 **FEMALE:**

 **1\. ASHLEY THE WHIMSICOTT (ULTIMATE PRANKSTER)- Wiltarrow**

 **2\. KESHA THE KLEFKI (ULTIMATE EXOTIC DANCER)- me**

* * *

 **I need one male and six females to even this out so thanks!**


	4. SO CLOSE!

**I HAVE NEW OCS! HURRAY!**

* * *

 **MALE:**

 **1\. ASHER THE GALLADE (ULTIMATE FIGHTER)- Juniorlockz**

 **2\. HAZEL THE FENNEKIN (ULTIMATE ILLUSIONIST)- Tricky Espeon**

 **3\. IZAYA THE CROBAT (ULTIMATE GAMBLER)- Fuzzboy**

 **4\. ARCHIMEDES THE GLISCOR (ULTIMATE CONSPIRACIST)- Ahawtdawg**

 **5\. LAWRENCE THE LICKYLICKY (ULTIMATE TROLL)- Magnemitegeek**

 **6\. PATCH THE GROVYLE (ULTIMATE ANALYST)- Artamis9**

 **7\. TREVOR THE SCRAFTY (ULTIMATE CRIMINAL)- Bonetrousle**

 **8\. GEN THE GRENINJA (ULTIMATE KNIFE THROWER)- Nate 'the demon' Hugdan**

 **9\. LUKE THE TAILOW (ULTIMATE RUNNER)- Hyenaboy**

 **FEMALE:**

 **1\. ASHLEY THE WHIMSICOTT (ULTIMATE PRANKSTER)- Wiltarrow**

 **2\. KESHA THE KLEFKI (ULTIMATE EXOTIC DANCER)- me**

 **3\. JASMINE THE HAXORUS (ULTIMATE BUILDER)- Fallenstreet01**

 **4\. LUCY THE SYLVEON (ULTIMATE GUITARIST)- ZubatMaster**

 **5\. SHELLEY THE EEVEE (ULTIMATE MMO GAMER)- HyperCubeWolf**

* * *

Only two remains... though, can anyone change their OC's gender to female... I want it to be equal


	5. Finished Roster

**THANK YOU! THE OC ROSTER IS FINALLY COMPLETE!**

* * *

 **MALE:**

 **1\. ASHER THE GALLADE (ULTIMATE FIGHTER)- Juniorlockz**

 **2\. HAZEL THE FENNEKIN (ULTIMATE ILLUSIONIST)- Tricky Espeon**

 **3\. IZAYA THE CROBAT (ULTIMATE GAMBLER)- Fuzzboy**

 **4\. ARCHIMEDES THE GLISCOR (ULTIMATE CONSPIRACIST)- Ahawtdawg**

 **5\. LAWRENCE THE LICKYLICKY (ULTIMATE TROLL)- Magnemitegeek**

 **6\. PATCH THE GROVYLE (ULTIMATE ANALYST)- Artamis9**

 **7\. TREVOR THE SCRAFTY (ULTIMATE CRIMINAL)- Bonetrousle**

 **8\. GEN THE GRENINJA (ULTIMATE KNIFE THROWER)- Nate 'the demon' Hugdan**

 **9\. LUKE THE TAILOW (ULTIMATE RUNNER)- Hyenaboy**

 **FEMALE:**

 **1\. ASHLEY THE WHIMSICOTT (ULTIMATE PRANKSTER)- Wiltarrow**

 **2\. KESHA THE KLEFKI (ULTIMATE EXOTIC DANCER)- me**

 **3\. JASMINE THE HAXORUS (ULTIMATE BUILDER)- Fallenstreet01**

 **4\. LUCY THE SYLVEON (ULTIMATE GUITARIST)- ZubatMaster**

 **5\. SHELLEY THE EEVEE (ULTIMATE MMO GAMER)- HyperCubeWolf**

 **6\. ECHINO THE TOXAPEX (ULTIMATE HACKER)- Pokeheartless**

 **7\. GINGER THE PACHIRISU (ULTIMATE SPY)- maycontestdrew**

* * *

Welp, official first chapter will follow... umm... PM if you would allow me to use your character as a POV though, before we can start


End file.
